You belon with me
by Miniina Cullen
Summary: Basado en la cancion y el video de Taylor Swiff- Cada dia lo veia parado en su ventana, discutiendo con su novia y la unico en lo que podia pensar era en que el deveria esta conmigo- Bella Pov talvez con un Edward pov.
1. 1 Bella pov

Emprimer lugar los personajes pertenecen a la autora de los libros originales y la cancion pertenece al compositor.

No me juzguen por que es la primera vez que escribo aquí en fanfiction.

* * *

Estaba sentada frente a mi ventana resolviendo unos cuantos problemas que había dejado el profesor de matemáticas, mis lentes empezaron a desbordarse por mi nariz, pero es que realmente eran grandes.

-Diablos Jessica!- se escucho un grito desde el otro lado de mi ventana, esa voz que normalmente solía ser aterciopelada se escuchaba muy enojada esta vez…

De nuevo Edward esta peleando con su novia… típico.

Edward Cullen, hermano de mi mejor amiga Alice, capitán del equipo de fútbol americano en la escuela, novio de la chica mas popular Jessica Stanley, mi amigo y mi amor platónico.

Mire por la ventana y lo vi paseándose de un lado a otro con el móvil en la mano, ¿Me preguntaba por que estaba molesta esta vez? Tal vez Edward le iso alguna broma o le dijo algo que no le gusto… Si fuera yo me reiría, ella no soporta su humor como lo hago yo.

La suave melodía de Debussi llego a mis oídos tranquilizandome un poco… Reí internamente al imaginar a Jessica escuchando este tipo de música… era simplemente absurda la idea que de ella se interesara siquiera en algo que no fuera ella…

Tome mi blog de notas, el cual el y yo habíamos comprado el mes pasado para comunicarnos de una forma mas divertida, cuando vi que Edward cerro el teléfono y se sentó frente a la ventana con cuidado escribí:

-¿Estas bien?

-Cansado del drama- me respondió devuelta.

-Lo siento :(

Vamos Bella escribe lo que sientes por el… dile que lo amas y que el debería estar contigo…

You belong with me…

No se cuanto tiempo estuve debatiéndome entre escribir o no, hasta que al fin me decidí y en una hoja nueva puse.

-Te amo.

Al levantarla vi su ventana cerrada y me decepcione, cuando al fin había tenido el suficiente valor el no lo veía.

Como no tenia nada mejor que hacer y ya había terminado mi ejercicio empecé a medirme todas y cada una de las prendas que había en mi armario, Alice decía que mi ropa era horrible ya que mi pequeña amiga que media 1 60 estaba obsecionada con la moda.

Me pregunte como me vería en blusas dejando ver mi ombligo y la respuesta vino a mi enseguida… me vería como ella…

Jessica solía usar la mayor parte del tiempo faldas cortas yo uso camisetas, ella es la capitana de las porristas y yo estoy en las gradas animando al equipo, no podía evitar compararme con ella, ya que poseía lo que yo mas deseaba en el mundo a Edward.

Me dolía admitir que aun esperaba el día en el que el despierte y se de cuenta de que yo soy lo que el esta buscando y que estuve aquí todo el tiempo para el.

Empecé a bailar por mi habitación una canción de Taylor Swiif sin preocuparme siquiera de mi patosidad y que en cualquier momento podría caer de bruses contra el suelo.

Y asi paso la semana, cada noche escuchaba a Edward pelear con Jessica y siempre surgía la misma conversacion entre ambos, excepto que esta vez no me atrevía a escribirle lo que sentía.

Era martes en la mañana, estábamos a un día del gran partido de fútbol en el que la escuela competirían contra la escuela rival…

-Hola Bella…- dijo Edward sentandoce a mi lado- ¿Cómo estas?

-¿Bien y tu?- respondí muy nerviosa.

-Un poco nervioso, el juego de mañana es muy importante, es el de fin de temporada…

-Vamos Edward yo que llevaras al equipo a la victoria!- respondí con animo.

-Gracias…- dijo entregándome una hermosa sonrisa de lado y colocando un pequeño mechón de mi cabello detrás de mi oreja, eso hizo que toda la sangre subiera a mis mejillas y me sonrojara fuertemente- Sabes Bella…

Lo que sea que fuera a decir fue interrumpido por la molesta bocina de un auto, al levantar mi mirada al frente me encontré con la fría mirada de Jessica, Edward se despido de mi con un simple beso en la mejilla y se subió al auto de su novia, pude ver como Jessica me observaba fijamente mientras lo besaba de la manera mas asquerosa posible, al menos para mi, y de forma brusca lo separaba de ella.

-¿Oye, que estas haciendo con una chica,así?- murmure para mi misma.

You belong with me…

-El gran partido es hoy Bella!- gritaban mis mejores amigas Alice y Rosalie a mi lado apoyando a sus novios Jasper y Emmett.

Sonreí cuando Edward miro en mi dirección y con los labios le susurre un Tu puedes hacerlo, el cual pareció entender ya que asintió en mi dirección.

El partido fue duro, ambos equipos iban empatados y solo quedaban par de minutos para darle fin.

De un momento a otro Emmett tenia el balón y corría a toda velocidad, cuando tres del equipo contrario se abalanzaron sobre el.

-Idiota!- grito enojada Rosalie a mi lado.

Pude ver como Emmett le pasaba el balón a Edward y este empezó a correr…

-Ganamos!- gritamos mis amigas y yo al ver como el partido acababa…

Baje corriendo para felicitar a mis amigos y darle un fuerte abrazo a Edward…

Lo busque con la mirada y cuando lo encontré su mirada de furia me desconsentí, ¿No debería estar feliz por que gano?... seguí el curso de su mirada y vi el problema.

Jessica estaba besando sin ningún pudor a Mike Newton, un idiota que me había tratado de convencer de ir a una cita con el desde que me mude a Chicago.

-¿Qué pretendes?- escuche como Edward le gritaba a su "Querida novia"

-Hoo lindo a mi no me hablas así… ok.

Vi como Edward se iba enojado de aquel lugar, intente perseguirlo, pero la multitud no me dejaba pasar.

Llegue a casa media hora después de buscar a Edward por todas partes, Alice intento convencerme de que fuera al Baile de celebración, pero yo le dije que no iría, esta vez ni su cara de borrego pudo convencerme.

Claro que mi amiga es muy testadura e insistió en que debía ir, dejo un hermoso vestido Azul sobre mi cama y un cit de maquillaje junto a el por si cambiaba de opinión… cosa que nunca pasaría.

Seguí estudiando para mi examen de matemáticas para el viernes, hasta que sentí la extraña sensacion de ser observada… levante mis ojos hacia la ventana y vi un par de orbes verde que me miraban con un brillo especial.

-¿Vas esta noche?- decía el pequeño pedaso de papel frente a mis ojos.

-No, estoy estudiando.

-Ojala y hubieras ido!- respondió. Luego de mandarme una estraña mirada se levanto con un suspiro, tomo su saco y salio de la habitación.

Me quede pensando un momento en lo bien que se veía de traje negro, hasta que un pequeño papel sobre mi cama llamo mi atención.

-Te amo…- leí en voz alta lo que hace semanas había escrito y una sensacion de seguridad me invadió.

Habrí mi mesa de noche y de hay saque una pequeña cajita, me quite mis gafas y me coloque las lentillas que Alice me había regalado hace años pero que yo me negué a usar, parpadee un par de veces para acostumbrarme a la molestia.

Luego de vestirme y maquillarme como Alice me indico pedí un Taxi y me dirigí al Baile.

Al llegar camine por el gimnasio mirando mis pies ya que tenia miedo de caerme con los altos tacones que llevaba.

-¿Esa es Bella?...¿No puede ser?...¿Acaso es una nueva estudiante?... Mira Jazzie es Bella!- miles de personas estaban cuchichenado sobre mi son todavía creerse que era yo, al levantar mi mirada me sonrojé furiosamente al ver como todos estaban mirándome.

Seguí caminando buscando a Edward con la mirada hasta que vi su peculiar cabellera broncinea, cuando nuestras mirada hicieron contacto sonreí.

Pude ver como Jessica se asercaba a el y deje de sonreír al saber que estaba con ella, Baje la mirada un poco avergonzada y molestas.

Hasta que vi un par de zapatos que se posaron frente a mi, mientras dos cálidos dedos alzaban mi barbilla.

Le sonreí al ver que había dejado a Jessica por venir conmigo y me decidí a decirle lo que sentía. Del pequeño bolso que traía saque el papel y lo desdoble ante sus ojos.

Al levantar la mirada abrí los ojos como platos, delante de mi Edward sostenía un pequeño papel que decía:

-Te amo…

Sonreí al ver su cara de sorpresa al ver lo que decía el mio y me acerque a el, acerco su rostro al mio y susurre:

-You belong with me

Antes de fundirnos en un apasionado beso.

* * *

Les gusto?

Por que no le dan al votoncito amarillo y me djen un review pliz!

Besos!


	2. Edward pov

-Diablos Jessica!-grite ya enojado luego de estar mas de una hora explicándole a mi "novia" que yo no tenia nada con Laurent.

Jessica Stanley, o como yo suelo pensar, el mayor error de mi vida. Aun me preguntaba ¿Por qué diablos aun sigo con ella?... Me golpee la cabeza al recordar la estupida respuesta. Ella era la capitana de equipo de porristas y yo el capitán del equipo de fútbol y según todos era obvio que debíamos estar juntos… Además que la única chica que realmente me interesa no siente lo mismo por mi.

-Pero Edii!- grito nuevamente Jessica llamándome por el estúpido apodo que tanto odiaba- Es que Tanya le dijo a Mike que Eric le dijo a Ben que Laurent le había dicho a irina que ustedes tenían algo!

-Primero no me digas Edii por que sabes que lo odio, segundo si confías mas en los demás que en mi ese es tu problema y tercero…- estaba a punto de gritar algo que sabia que luego me arrepentiría, cuando la dulce melodía de Debussi llego a mis oídos, gire mi rostro para ver de donde provenía el sonido y me di cuenta de que era Bella que estaba escuchando música con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro- Sabes Jessica mejor lo dejamos hay.

Cerré el teléfono sin esperar siquiera que ella se despidiera ya que realmente me importaba una mierda. Me senté frente a mi ventana y observe detenidamente a Bella.

_Cobarde_… me dije a mi mismo, ¿Por que diablos no le decía que ella me gustaba, que me encantaba su forma de pensar y expresarse, que el modo en que movía su nariz cuando algo le molestaba me parecía encantador y que su sutil inocencia me hacia sonreír?... _Haaa ya se Cullen_, me grite a mi mismo, _por que eres un cobarde._

-¿Estas bien?- me había escrito en un pequeño blog de notas amarillo

-Cansado del drama- respondí devuelta.

-Lo siento :(

Vi como bajaba la cabeza, no supe si era para seguir escribiendo o para continuar con sus tareas. En un acto de valentía que ni yo mismo sabia de donde lo había sacado me atrevía a escribir en un papel lo que sentía por ella. Mi manos me temblaban pero aun así levante mi blog.

-Te amo- susurre al ver que aun seguía con la mirada baja y parecía estar muy concentrada.

Me di por vencido luego de tener el papel en alto mas de dos minutos así que sin mas ni menos arranque la hoja y la guarde entre todo el papeleo que é las cortinas que me daban la vista a su ventana y me recoste sobre mi cama a pensar en estupideces.

Luego de unos minutos de tener los ojos cerrados escuche una estraña música proveniente de la habitación de Bella. Me asome cuidadosamente por la ventana y no pude evitar sonreír ante la imagen de ella bailando y cantando de un lado a otro.

No se cuanto tiempo pase observandola hasta que sentí una pequeña mano en mi hombro izquierdo.

-¿Qué quieres pixie?- le pregunte a mi hermana Alice, la mejor amiga de Bella.

-Quiero que dejes de espiar a mi mejor amiga y que vallas y le digas lo que sientes.

-Enana ya te dije que ella no me ve de esa forma, creo que le gusta Newton- hice una mueca al decir esto sin poder evitarlo.

-Y yo te digo que no te morirás si le dices lo que sientes.¿Que seria lo peor que te podría pasar?

-Humm veamos…- dije haciendo como que estaba pensando- ooo ya se, tal vez me diga que no y termine de romper mi corazón, o podría ser que me dejara de hablar pensando que estoy loco… Humm no se tu dime otro mas.

-Puede ser que ella salte a tus brazos y diga Siii! Te bese luego se casen tengan cinco hijos y vivan felices por siempre- dijo mi hermana con sarcasmo- Hermano no seas estúpido… las cosas hay que saber ganárselas y luchar por ella, Aunque no creo que con Bella fuera tan difícil.

Después de decir eso salio de mi habitación dejandome con la duda.¿Que quiso decir cuando dijo que con Bella no seria tan difícil?

Luego de una maldita semana peleando con Jessica por todas sus mierdas e inseguridades y sin poder ver a Bella por fin me la encontré sentada en unos bancos frente a su casa esperando el autobús. No lo pensé ni dos veces y me senté a su lado.

-Hola Bella…- dije feliz de al fin poder verla-¿Cómo estas?

-¿Bien y tu?- respondo muy nerviosa, tal vez tenia miedo de que Mike la viera con migo y perdería sus oportunidades con el.

-Un poco nervioso, el juego de mañana es muy importante, es el de fin de temporada…

-Vamos Edward yo se que llevaras al equipo a la victoria!- respondo con animo.

-Gracias…- dije entregándole una sonrisa de agradecimiento, vi como un pequeño mechón de cabello se desacomodaba de su coleta y caía sobre su frente, utilice eso como escusa para tocarla y lo acomode tras su oreja, sonreí nuevamente al ver como se sonrojaba, decidí seguir el consejo de Alice y decirle lo que siento- Sabes Bella…

Mierda… pensé molesto al escuchar un bocina a mi lado, y al ver al conductor me moleste mas era Jessica y estaba mirando horriblemente a Bella, me levante cabreado, deposite un beso en la mejilla de Bella y me subí en el maldito auto.

Estaba a punto de mandar al diablo a Jessica cuando de un momento a otro me beso, al ver que yo no le respondí el beso me aparto de forma brusca, cosa que ni me importo.

No se ni como ni cuando pero en ese momento me encontraba corriendo con un balón en mis manos intentando anotar a favor de mi equipo. Estaba cansado y un poco abrumado por la preción de saber que el equipo dependía de mi ahora. Estábamos en un empate en el cual solo una escuela ganaría, debía admitir que el equipo de la manada era fuerte y su capitán Jacob Black daba un poco de miedo por su imponente tamaño, pero aun así debíamos ganar.

Mire hacia las gradas en busca del apollo de unos dulce ojos chocolate y al encontrarme con ellos pude ver como me susurraba un Tu puedes hacerlo, asentí en su dirección sintiendo como mi cuerpo se llenaba de una seguridad infinita.

Estaba corriendo en dirección a Emmet ya que me asusto la forma en que varios del equipo contrario se avalanzaban sobre el. Escuche como alguien gritaba Idiota desde las gradas mientras Jasper corría desesperado intentando cubrirme cuando Emmet me paso el balón.

Empecé a correr con todas mis fuerzas, importándome una mierda a quien me llevaba por delante.

-Ganamos!- gritaban todos en las gradas cuando anote el punto que llevo a mi equipo a la victoria.

De pronto todos los del equipo estaban alrededor de mi, felicitándonos y riendo de felicidad.Y hay fue cuando una imagen no muy agradable llego a mis ojos.

Jessica estaba besando a Mike delante de todos. No sentía dolor ya que en nuestra relación no se mesclaban sentimientos. Mas bien era rabia e impotencia al saber que desperdicie tan tos meses de mi vida al lado de una persona así.

Fui en su dirección con todo el enojo del mundo para cortar esto de una buena vez.

-¿Qué pretendes?- grite cuando ya estuve lo suficientemente cerca de ellos.

-Hoo lindo a mi no me hablas así… ok.

La mire con odio y Salí de hay. No sin antes decirle que lo nuestro se había terminado definitivamente.

Llegue a mi casa y me tendí sobre mi cama. Aun no me explicaba por que había desperdiciado mi vida en una mierda como Jessica, teniendo a un ángel frente a mi ventana.

Gemí en voz alta al recordar la maldita fiesta a la que debería recurrir por culpa de Alice y mi ex novia.

Me levante y me dirigí al baño luego de una tranquilizante ducha me vestí con el traje que Alice había escogido para la ocasión **(en perfil)**cuando estaba en un estéril intento de peinarme vi a Bella sentada en frente de su ventana y luego de darme por vencido de lograr domar mi pelo me senté sobre una silla y la observe en silencio.

Cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los mios sonreí y le señale el papel que le estaba mostrando.

-¿Vas esta noche?- había escrito con mucho animo

-No, estoy estudiando- me respondió y toda mi alegría se callo.

-Ojala y hubieras ido!- le envié una mirada con la cual quería expresarle todo lo que sentía. Suspire frustado al darme cuenta de que y no podía tardar mas.

De repente un papel doblado me llamo la atención al Tomarlo vi que decía claramente el Te amo que le había escrito hace unas cuantas semana. Lo tome y lo observe durante unos segundos.

No se que diablos me pasaba pero lo guarde en mi saco y Salí de la habitación.

Al llegar al gimnasio de la escuela me puse a hablar con algunos chicos del equipo. Me molesto ver el claro coqueteo de algunas chicas al darse cuenta de que había dejado a Jessica. Un estraño murmullo se escucho por todo el gimnasio pero no le preste la mas mínima atención… Hasta que un nombre llego a mis oídos.

-¿Esa es Bella?...¿No puede ser?...¿Acaso es una nueva estudiante?... Mira Jazzie es Bella- miles de personas murmuraban entre si.

La busque con la mirada por todo el salón y cuando la encontré casi me da un colapso.

Llevaba un lindo vestido azul que le llegaba mas arriba de la rodilla la rodilla, en la parte de arriba tenia algo asi como miles de diamantes y abajo unas flores azules con unas zapatilla plateadas**(en perfil)**, su pelo estaba suelto y sus puntas rizadas estaba sutilmente maquillada… pero aun así lucia como un ángel.

Empecé a caminar en su dirección como si un imán me atraía. Cuando al fin nuestras miradas se encontraron ella sonrió y me miro con ternura.

-Edii…- mierda ¿Por qué Jessica tenia que arruinarlo todo?- Sabes te voy a dar la oportunidad de que te retractes y me pidas perdón por la escénita de celos.

Reí con amargura y la observe como si le hubiera crecido otra cabeza.

-¿Estas loca verdad?- me solté de su agarre y camine hasta donde estaba MI princesa.

Al verla con la cabeza baja no lo dude ni dos segundos, coloque mis dedos en su barbilla y la alce para que pudiera mirarme a los ojos.

Suspire y busque entre mi saco el pequeño papel que decía mis sentimientos hacia ella. Con cuidado y sin levantar la vista lo abrí y lo puse ante ella.

Al levantar mis ojos para observar su reacción vi que tenia los ojos abiertos como plato. También me fije que llevaba algo en sus manos y al viajar la vista para ver que era sonreí como bobo.

Delante de mi se encontraba un ángel sosteniendo un pequeño papel que decía Te amo.

Vi como se acercaba a mi con una radiante sonrisa. Nuestros rostros estaban a centímetros, cuando ella pronuncio.

- You belong with me

Antes de fundirnos en un apasionado beso. Desde ese momento supe que no habian palabras mas ciertas que esas.

El Fin!

Espero que les guste este es un capitulo especial en el cual cuenta la historia desde un Edward pov!

Besos, me dejan un Review y se pasan por mi otra historia.


	3. Hoy Cumplo años!

Hola! Bueno quiero decirles que hoy 14 de noviembre de 2010 es un día muuyyy especial para mi ya que al fin cumplo mis 16 años!

Quería compartir esta noticia con ustedes ya que es una etapa muy importante en mi vida y estoy **muy feliz** por que ya casi vienen las vacaciones de diciembre y eso quiere decir que **voy a publicar mas seguido**y así no tendrán que esperar tanto para un capitulo!

Ustedes son una parte muy importante de mi vida y aunque no las conozco muy a fondo ni las e visto personalmente**las considero parte de mi.**

Hoy quiero agradecerles por leer mi historia, por cada sonrisa que me sacan cada vez que veo que me han dejado **un comentario** y sobre todo por su apoyo.

Muuuchas gracias! Besos y nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo!


End file.
